vital_star_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
Har, my duty is to raid. And, hell, I'm good at it. - Warlord Warlord is a genetically enhanced raider coming from USA. Being a part of the WDPU, he is usually seen messing around in the team's base and hurting Charlotte's feelings on every single possible occasion. Bio Har, what should I say? I hate Charlotte. ''- Warlord hates past Warlord was a normal human soldier. However, scientists discovered he's got some potential to become a one-man army, so he was brought to a lab where the experiments begun. Here, the scientists have done a few of these on him, to check if they were correct. The only thing he lost during these was eyesight. After doing these, they were surprised by the results. They immediately started to upgrade him and develop a special kind of sunglasses which allowed him to see. After a few years, Warlord could finally leave, better than before. His body was now stronger and his life was extended by many, many decades, if not by a few centuries. He was first tested at the frontline, where the enemy tried to push the USA army back. However, Warlord was more-than-better than them and defeated an entire army by himself. The scientists proved they succeeded. Later on, Warlord was sent on many missions where he was supposed to eradicate enemy bases by himself. He was doing well until he thought it's "not in his style" and secretly left the army. He then became a raider who blasted away thousands of buildings just to find some "cool stuff". He made a small assaulting group which quickly became an empire of incursing. However, Charlotte once saw one of his smaller divisions attacking a clinic. She quickly reacted and scared away its members, using a solar rifle she stole from the soldiers of Cross Union she forced to work with her for a short period of time. After doing it, Warlord had to retreat. He didn't knew the soldiers were not armed, but that was a wise decision, anyway. This day, he started to hate Charlotte. He met her in several different situations aswell: the moment she passed by, he wanted to rip her head off, but she ran away every single time. During one of his raids, he found a book. It was titled: "The Secrets of Planet Earth". He read it and learned about something he never knew anything about: SBBIS. He decided to abandon raiding bases to stop them and let his friend be a general of his empire. After that, he became a member of pre-WDPU and was considered a trustworthy soldier. Here, he met Adam Filipiński, the greatest Polish general of all time. They became friends and then they both thought the organization was crumbling, so they decided to renew it by affiliating the best warriors on Earth. There, he met the "new crew", alongside with Charlotte - again. Appearance I wear my sunglasses not because I want to wear'em. Har, I wonder what would you do without your glasses. ''- Warlord, talking about his eyesight Warlord is very tall - about 2,2 metres tall. His age is unknown, but his body is in condition of a strong, 25-years-old man. He's bald and his face has many scars. He always wears his special sunglasses with a red tint and has an infinite supply of them. He also wears a black shirt, a pair of slacks and a pair of black boots with titanium footing. Skills and Arsenal Now, this is the only thing that kept our army alive. -'' Warlord'', talking about his awesome gun Warlord is, as his nickname suggests, a trained warrior. He doesn't have any supernatural powers, but since he was genetically enhanced, he became capable of doing many feats a normal human cannot achieve. He is incredibly agile, strong and tough - he can run fast like a cheetah, which usually helped him retreat if he had to, bring some stronger machines down and survive being shot by a tank. He's also very accurate, despite his weapon of choice is not. He's not very smart, but that doesn't mean he's dumb, neither. Warlord has a giant chaingun cannon called Splitbarrel ATMG he loves to use against his enemies. Surprisingly enough, he can run and fire it at the same time. He also holsters a small pistol in his pocket, explaining it with "it might be useful later on". He also wears special sunglasses. They're very tough and they also allow him to see more things. They also work just like a portable radar - it's possible for them to detect enemies before they arrive so Warlord can prepare himself for attack. He doesn't need his sunglasses to see anything; he was trained to fight without eyesight, and therefore crushing his sunglasses barely influences his coordination. It only makes him mad. Very, very mad. Weaknesses Warlord never was and will never be perfect. First, his intelligence level is average and he doesn't really think too much during a fight, meaning he can be outsmarted easily if forced to battle alone. In addition, knocking him away from the battlefield is an effective way of getting rid of him. His giant gun overheats very fast and isn't very accurate. It also chews up a lot of ammunition and is incredibly hard to reload. Warlord's sunglasses are not allowing him to see colors other than red and destroying them might be a good way of blinding him for a very, very short moment. Personality Har, those fuckers are goin' to pay me for letting them live for the next five hours. - Warlord, disliking new soldiers' attitude Warlord is always smiling indulgently. He is very, very cocky and he loves to mock everyone for no reason at all, usually starting a sentence with "har". He feels exceptional hatred towards Charlotte. However, despite being mean, he doesn't like to work alone. In fact, he's a team player and hates when someone (obviously not him) insults his friends. Additionally, he's quite deliberate in spite of his cockiness and always knows to retreat when he can't stop the enemy. He's also a big patriot. He hates when someone doesn't respect his own country. This is his only reason for joining the USA army.